How Lilly became Lilly
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Lilly Truscott turn 7 and gets her first skateboard as a gift from her dad.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

**How Lilly became Lilly**

**It's a beautiful spring-day at the Truscott-house in Malibu. Today it is Lilly Truscott's 7th birthday.**

"Yay! You're way to slow, Oliver!" says Lilly as she stick out her tongue at her friend Oliver who is chasing her around the backyard.

"In your dreams, Lilly!" says Oliver.

Lilly grab some candy from the table and throw it right in Oliver's face. "Na na, you're a loser!" sings Lilly with a teasing smile.

"Lillian Anne Truscott! I've told you before, don't throw stuff around you. People might get hurt." says Heather Truscott to her little daughter.

"It's just candy." says Lilly with a casual tone.

"Today it's candy, tomorrow it could be a plastic toy and then whoever you'd throw that at would get hurt, Lilly." says Heather with a strict tone.

"Mommy, I didn't do anything wrong..." whines Lilly with her girly childish voice.

"Stop, Lilly! When you do something that you know is wrong, don't try to lie and act as if nothing happened. Admit that you've been a naughty kid, Lilly. Do it now." says Heather.

"Fine!" says Lilly with an unhappy voice before she turn to Oliver and says "Oliver, me is totally sorry for throwin' candy in your face."

"Good, Lilly." says Heather.

"Lillian, are you ready to open your birthday-gifts?" says Ken Truscott as he come out from the house with a big box in his hands.

"Daddy!" says a happy Lilly. "YES!"

"Here, Lilly!" says Ken as he give Lilly the big box.

Lilly quickly open it. Inside is a pink skateboard with a white star on it.

"Yay! It's skatie-boardie!" says Lilly, who sound very happy and completely childish.

"I'm happy that you like, it girl." says Ken with a smile.

"Me love!" says Lilly as she hug her dad.

"Girls can never ride skateboard." says Oliver with a laugh.

"Yes they can, Oliver." says Lilly.

"No!" says Oliver.

"Me have a skatie-boardie and you do not!" sings Lilly as she dance around Oliver.

"Lilly, no fun!" says Oliver with an angry tone.

"Oliver is something wrong?" says Heather to Oliver.

"Lilly not nice!" says Oliver, who look like he's about to cry.

"Lilly, can't you see how sad you make Oliver feel...?" says Heather as she take Lilly's hand and lead her aside.

"Mommy! It is Lilly's birthday, not Oliver's..." says Lilly.

"That doesn't make it okey to make your best friend cry." says Heather.

"Daddy!" screams Lilly.

"Mommy's right, Lilly. It's very wrong to be so unkind to Oliver. You two are supposed to be best friends." says Ken with a serious tone.

"Me just wanna have fun and learn to ride new skatie-boardie." says Lilly.

"You need this then." says Ken with a calm mature voice as he help Lilly to put on helmet and kneepads.

"I don't wanna wear stupid armor-things!" whines Lilly with a pout.

"You have to. Without it you migh hurt yourself, Lilly." says Ken.

About 2 months later Lilly has learned to ride her skateboard and is totally 100% in love with skateboarding.

Next year Oliver get a skateboard from his dad too.

Oliver and Lilly often ride their skateboards together once Oliver get as good as Lilly at it.

Since then Lillian Anne Truscott is in love with skateboarding and will be like that until her last college-year. After college she begin to ride her skateboard less and less as the weeks goes by.

During her time as skater-girl Lilly owns 4 skateboards. When she turn 11 she save 4 and half months worth of pocket-money so she can replace her first child-skateboard with a 'big girl's skateboard' as Lilly said when she told her mom and dad that she had grown out of her child-skateboard.

The next one she bought when she started high school and the last one a few months later, since her first 'high school skateboard' got broken when she was trying to do an advanced trick to look cool in front of her skateboard-rival.

Sometime before her wedding she ride a skateboard for the very last time, sells the her last one and becomes a mature adult woman in every way.

That's how Lilly became the Lilly that we all love so much.

**The End.**


End file.
